1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices, and more particularly, to a device for keeping fish alive once caught.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for keeping fish alive outside their home environment generally are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,502, dated Jan. 16, 1973, discloses a bucket for keeping bait alive having a valve to allow oxygen to be introduced into the water. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,636, dated Jul. 19, 1988, discloses an insulated bucket for keeping bait alive. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,785, dated Jul. 7, 1987, discloses an aerated live bait bucket having an air pump activated by a switch at the base of the bucket. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,086, discloses a live bait bucket having an impeller within the bucket to stir and aerate the water. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,451, dated Jan. 30, 1990, discloses an electric device for fishing from a ship. A need exists, though, for a device for keeping fish, which are caught on a long fishing trip, alive so they do not spoil before they can be eaten. Many times when people go on a long fishing trip, they catch many fish. These fish are normally eaten. If more fish are caught than can be eaten, these fish eventually spoil if they are not kept alive. Thus, a need exist for keeping fish alive until it is time to eat them and thus avoid waste. This also allows fishermen to prepare in case many fish are caught early in the trip and none later. Thus, the fishermen will have food for later in their trip and will neither go hungry nor have to cut their trip short.